frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.10
-Czy wszyscy gotowi?- spytała królowa, wciągając czekoladowej barwy rękawiczkę na dłoń. Patrzyła w lustro, przy którego krawędzi widać było stojącego w drzwiach Barvego. -Tak, wasza miłość- skinął głową, co ujrzała w lustrze. Obróciła się gwałtownie, poprawiając na piersi pasek zaszytej tuby ze świńskiej skóry, kryjącej się na jej wąskich, kobiecych plecach pod czarną, ciężką peleryną. Okno było ciemne, choć nawet w jasności świec widać było jak delikatnie się rozjaśniło względem swego nocnego granatu. Czasem o szybę obijał się płatek śniegu, targany mroźnym wiatrem. Poprawiła szeroką, jeździecką spódnicę z czarnego, mięsistego aksamitu lśniącego delikatnie niebieskością. Górę stroju stanowił sztywny, wiązany na plecach satynową taśmą gorset – on zaś był idealnie czarny - o niebieskim, jodełkowym zdobieniu biegnącym na szerokość obojczyków od wyjątkowo płytkiego, niemal ściskającego szyję dekoltu, zwężając się ku dołowi, po wykańczającą gorset złotą taśmę zbiegającą się w trójkąt. Do gorsetu zaś przyszyte były długie, wąskie rękawy koloru amazonitu czy też – jak to się mawia - barwy patynowej, oraz kołnierzyk biegnący kołem wokół dekoltu, rozcięty kanciasto z frontu, we wzór naprzemiennie ułożonych trójkątów – te zwrócone wierzchołkiem ku szyi przywodziły na myśl tętniczą krew, zaś te mające przy skórze Elsy swoje podstawy lśniły złotą nicią. Rajtuzy, czekoladowe jeździeckie buty ponad kolano. Poprawiła ostrogi przytroczone w okolicach kostki, wyprostowała nieco przekrzywioną pod szyją złotą zapinkę kształtu kwiatu krokusa, u dołu, miast listków, mająca dwa niebieskie kryształy górskie. Na jednym palcu królowej, pod brązową skórką rękawiczki, widać było zgrubienie powodowane znajdującym się pod spodem królewskim pierścieniem. -Więźniowie? -Skuci, siedzą zamknięci w saniach hrabi Benevolusa- odparł rzeczowo młody hrabia o miodowym spojrzeniu, nie rozumiejący, jak kobieta tej piękności może być tak zimną. Nie odpowiedziała już nic, zwyczajnie wymijając mężczyznę w drzwiach, na co on podążył za nią, usiłując nie nadepnąć na przydługą pelerynę, ciągnącą się za władczynią niczym tren, zdobioną, co dopiero zauważył, drobniutkim złotym haftem wzdłuż całej krawędzi – miniaturowe ptaki leciały, jeden za drugim, jak gdyby były rozjaśnionymi przez światło kształtami wyciętymi w ciemnej kartce. Przecież gdy ostatnio za nią szedł, był całkowicie pewien, rozpamiętywał to przecież jeszcze leżąc bezsennie na sienniku, jej peleryna była całkiem gładka. Rozmyślał przecież o całej jej zgrabnej, wiecznie eleganckiej posturze, o ruchach zazwyczaj tak wyważonych i przemyślanych, że wydawała się nigdy nie czynić ani jednego zbędnego gestu. -Ruszamy!- zarządziła, a jej głos zabrzmiał w całej sali, gdzie siedzieli przy wystawionych im stołach gwardziści. Wszyscy poderwali głowy, by spojrzeć na królową, następnie zaś poderwali również pośladki. Jedna ławka upadła przez nadgorliwość w okazywaniu szacunku władczyni, a hałas przezeń wywołany przeciął zapadłą ciszę niczym grom. Elsa w tym czasie niemalże spłynęła po schodach, schodząc z pełną godnością królowej. Spojrzała na najbardziej z zaufanych wojaków, dowódcę towarzyszącego przy aresztowaniu drabów, potem zaś pilnujący woskowanego worka. Wokół niego skupiona była piątka podwładnych, gotowych do drogi – zmierzywszy ich spojrzeniem, zwróciła oczy ku dowódcy. -Zbyt ich wielu. Wybierz dwójkę, łatwiej dostać na postoju dla gońców cztery świeże konie niż siedem- poleciła. Po krótkiej chwilce namysłu mężczyzna skinął na wybranych, którzy zasalutowali. Reszta, odprawiona, miała towarzyszyć reszcie pochodu eskortującej bagaż oraz więźniów. Królowa potoczyła władczym spojrzeniem po mężczyznach, uśmiechając się łagodnie. -Szczęśliwej podróży!- zaczęła raźnym, czystym tonem. Słuchali, wpatrzeni w jej zgrabną figurę oraz pewną siebie twarz. -Spotkamy się dopiero w stolicy! Liczę, iż ujrzę was wszystkich i wszystkich będę mogła wynagrodzić za trud ostatnich dni!- zakończyła, a wojacy zakrzyknęli, zachęceni do podjęcia dalszej drogi wizją królewskich podarków bądź przywilejów. Królowa skinęła zaś na pozostałą trójkę, mającą wyruszyć wraz z nią co koń wyskoczy ku stołecznemu miastu. Zaufany dowódca podsadził swą panią na siwka, gospodarz oraz wyprawa, od której odłączała się królowa wraz z małą obstawą, wylegli na podwórze, by oddać jej cześć. Posłała im pozdrowienie dłonią, szeroki uśmiech, podziękowania wypowiadane samym ruchem ust. Posłała niemal niewidoczny znak swemu dowódcy, by wydał polecenie odjazdu podwładnym – zaraz więc ustawili się w szyk, po czym ruszyli, na wcześniej rozstępowanych i rozkłusowanych przez stajennych koniach, galopem, a lampy rozjaśniające nieco mroki dopiero nadchodzącego poranka migotały, przytroczone do siodeł, obijając się o kolana jeźdźców i końskie boki. Świt dopiero zaczynał barwić horyzont. ___ Padli przed nią na kolana, niemal błagając, by nie decydowała się na samotne kontynuowanie podróży. Zbliżyła się w dwóch krokach do dowódcy, uniosła delikatnie palcem jego brodę, by zerknąć w jego szorstką od zimna twarz o załzawionych wciąż od mroźnego wiatru oczach. Przestąpiła ku kolejnemu ze swoich gwardzistów – zajrzała również w jego twarz, usiłując przeniknąć jego umysł. Kilkoro ludzi znajdujących się na gończym przystanku przyglądało się kątem oka scenie, powróciwszy wcześniej do swoich posiłków oraz piw, gdy tylko władczyni dała im znać, by siadali. Przyglądali się by zobaczyć jak postąpi, by potem ocenić ją pośród innych jako wspaniałą bądź bezduszną. Władczyni cofnęła dłoń, puszczając podbródek gwardzisty. Pokręciła przecząco głową. -Nie zgadzam się, byście dalej mi towarzyszyli- stwierdziła niegłośno, przenosząc spojrzenie na powrót ku dowódcy. Zdjęła powoli rękawiczki z nowiutkiej, trzeszczącej wciąż skórki, wyszywane na grzbietach nicią ze złota. Podała je dowódcy. -Zapłacisz nimi za nocleg oraz posiłek dla siebie oraz podwładnych. Ja, natomiast, ruszam dalej. -Pani!- uczepił się nagle jej dłoni, a jego poszarzała, zmęczona twarz wydawała się być niepewna, pełna obawy o bezpieczeństwo koronowanej, którą miał za zadanie ochraniać. Elsa jednak uniosła delikatnie kąciki ust, wyplątując dłoń, aby złożyć ją na moment wśród jego włosów w geście królewskiego błogosławieństwa. -Czekajcie tutaj na pozostałych- wydała polecenie, zwracając się potem ku drzwiom. Znalazła się pośród mroku, i jedynie latarnia rozjaśniała ciemność zapadłej nocy, zwieszając się przy siodle konia, którego dał jej właściciel tego, ostatniego podczas powrotnej, spiesznej podróży do Arendelle, postoju dla gońców. Cudowny karosz o cienkich nogach oraz inteligentnym, jakby złośliwym spojrzeniu. Dowódca wyszedł za nią, podsadził ją na siodło, gdzie umościła się z gracją. Poprawił jej jeździecką spódnicę, nauczony już ostatnimi dniami jak to robić. Spojrzał jeszcze w jej twarz, krótko, ze zmartwieniem rysującym się w ułożeniu warg, jednak Elsa nawet nie spojrzała nań. Zacisnęła nagie, blade palce na wodzach, lekko trącając końskie boki ostrogami. Ruszyła z kopyta, a gwardzista, zamarzając niemal, stał i wypatrywał niknącego pośród śniegu światełka przy boku wierzchowca. Próbował dostrzec je nawet gdy królowa dawno znikła już z widoku. Wyrzucał sobie, że musi słuchać, wykonywać polecenia – przecież ona była jedynie młodą kobietą, samotną pośród nocy. Koronowaną, panującą nad lodem i śniegiem. Zaczął powtarzać w myślach, niby mantrę, że królowa nie jest bezbronną. Elsa zaś gnała przed siebie, mrużąc oczy, gdyż śnieg usiłował wdzierać się pod jej powieki – nie przeszkadzało jej zimno, a zmęczenie. Sama z chęcią pozostałaby wraz ze swymi gwardzistami w karczmie przyłączonej do przystanku gończego i przespała słodko noc. Jednak musiała jechać naprzód w kołyszącym się, niepewnym światełku latarenki przytroczonej do siodła oraz srebrnym blasku niemal pełnego księżyca, wydobywającego biel śniegu wokół niej. Słyszała jak szeleszczą krzewy, jak trzeszczą nagie gałęzie drzew poruszanych silnym wiatrem. Śnieg skrzypiał pod kopytami konia mknącego drogą przed siebie. Peleryna powiewała za królową niczym żałobna flaga, niczym ogon wrony, jak gdyby zwiastowała czyjąś śmierć. Pośród nocnej podróży nie było ciszy, choć Elsa miała wrażenie, że próbowała zapanować, rozdzierana wciąż na nowo i nowo szeptami zimozielonych roślin, jękami konarów bez liści, okrutnie brzmiącym śniegiem rozcieranym podkowami. Płaszcz łopotał, targany palcami wiatru, jak gdyby był najlepszą z zabawek, które trafiły się krnąbrnemu bogowi powietrza. Samotnie – tak czuła się na trakcie, a gdyby nie świadomość misji do spełnienia, zapewne przypomniałaby sobie jak podobnie czuła się zaledwie parę miesięcy wcześniej w lodowym pałacu wzniesionym u boku najwyższej góry kraju. Jednakże nie było na to czasu. Czas, czas! Późny poranek następnego dnia zastał młodą władczynię na dziedzińcu przed jej własnym pałacem, gdy rzucała stajennemu wodze karosza, po czym, wydawszy polecenie by osiodłał i wyprowadził innego konia, gdyż zaraz będzie jechać dalej, zebrała ciężką, aksamitną spódnicę i, zamiatając bruk dziedzińca peleryną, pobiegła niczym łania ku bramie swej siedziby. Wbiegała po schodach, potem, przemierzając korytarze krokiem osoby gonionej przez samego diabła, niemal zderzała się ze służbą, wymijała bez spojrzenia wszystkich, którzy pochylali się przed nią w pokłonie. Miast skierować się ku własnym komnatom i odświeżyć po podróży powrotnej trwającej ponad dobę, podczas której jedynie zmieniała na kolejnych trzech postojach konie, na ostatnim wraz z rumakiem zostawiając swoją gwardię. Przecięła salę królewskiej rady, pełną ławek, z tronem na najniższym poziomie, aby wpaść niczym śnieżna burza do swego królewskiego gabinetu. Łupnęła o stół zdjętą z półki ciężką księgą. Otworzyła ją jedną dłonią, palcami drugiej zaś rozpinając broszę utrzymującą jej ciężką, czarną pelerynę na miejscu. Za chwilę jednak okrycie opadło bezładnie na ziemię, odsłaniając zaszytą tubę ze świńskiej skóry, którą utrzymywał na plecach pas mocnego płótna biegnący na skoś przez pierś Elsy. Niemal zszarpała z siebie tubę, przecięła szew nożem do listów. Wysypała na mocno lakierowany stół siedem brosz, za nimi zaś wysunęły się papiery – notatki od jubilera, spisane skrzętnie zeznania więźniów. Dłonią rozsunęła dokumenty, wybrała jeden, znajdujący się pośród spisanych efektów analizy jednej z zapinek zabranych drabom. Znak handlowy, przerysowany na papier przez jubilera ze Skilek. Rzuciła kartkę obok księgi, którą zaczęła prędko, niemal szalenie, wertować. Przez drzwi jednocześnie wpadli księżniczka oraz hrabia Benevolus. Padli w pokłonach, jak nakazywała królewska etykieta, jednak królowa nie zwróciła nawet na nich uwagi. Anna oceniła jej strój jako, jak zwykle, nienaganny, jednak nie spodobał się niezdrowy połysk oczu siostry wlepionych w przerzucane stronice. -Elsa, gdzie ty byłaś? Bo to nie wygląda na powrót z kraju narzeczonego- w głosie młodszej z królewskich cór nie było wyrzutu, jedynie niepokój, być może krztyna niezadowolenia z bycia niepoinformowaną. Jak zwykle. -Wasza miłość! Jakie wiadomości?- spytał w tym samym czasie co księżniczka hrabia Benevolus. -Lucja- szepnęła do siebie Elsa, nagle unosząc na nich zdziwione spojrzenie, jak gdyby dopiero zorientowała się, że w ogóle przyszli. Lekko zmarszczyła czoło. -Nie ma czasu, potem- rzuciła, wciskając kartkę z naszkicowanym znakiem handlowym do księgi. Brosza w kształcie kwiatu krokusa o dwóch listkach z niebieskich górskich kryształów leżała przy jej lewej dłoni, zaś po prawicy spoczywały, niczym siedem słonecznych rozbłysków, skonfiskowane podczas aresztowania znaki rozpoznawalne Lucyjskich najemników. Odwróciła się napięcie, zdjęła z półki kolejną księgę, rzuciła nią na blat, aż zafalowały rozłożone na nim bezładnie papiery. Przymknęła na moment oczy, jakby zastanawiając się, w którym miejscu książki mogą być raporty z lipca. Nie trwało to długo – długimi, białymi palcami zaczęła na nowo przerzucać kartki, obserwowana przez uważne spojrzenia. Byli! Dwa statki z Lucji! Och, tak była głupia! Podniosła z ziemi swoją pelerynę, rzuciła na oparcie jednego z krzeseł, jednocześnie zbierając się ku drzwiom. -Benevolus! Spisz w moim imieniu rozkaz przeszukania statku handlowego z Lucji! Będę na dziedzińcu! Szybko!- rzuciła, aby zaraz zniknąć, wybywszy z pomieszczenia. Anna pobiegła za nią, chcąc wywiedzieć się wszystkiego: co się dzieje, gdzie była Elsa przez ostatnie dni, dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowuje i spieszy, jakby zależało od tego czyjeś życie? -Elsa, odpowiedz mi!- truchtała za siostrą, raz uderzając w nuty błagania, innym razem wręcz na nią krzycząc. Zbiegała za nią po schodach. -Później, Anno!- odpowiadała za każdym razem królowa, nawet się na nią nie oglądając. Wybiegły na dziedziniec, tam czekał na władczynię osiodłany gniadosz, niecierpliwie zarzucający łbem. Stajenny niemal nie musiał podsadzać królowej, tak mocno wybiła się z miejsca, by wskoczyć jak najszybciej na grzbiet. Ujęła wodze, a w tej samej chwili przyleciał pachołek, zdyszany, ściskając w ręku królewski rozkaz na deseczce. Miał przy sobie buteleczkę inkaustu oraz pióro – Elsa złożyła na dokumencie zamaszysty podpis, po czym popędziła konia za bramę. Do portu! Póki jeszcze czas! ___ Cóż z tego, że królowej nie wypada zeskakiwać z grzbietu? Sytuacja wymagała porzucenia niektórych sztywności spowalniających działania. Zarzuciła wodze na deskę płotu, w dłoni ściskając nad gnieciony rozkaz. Wparowała do budyneczku, gdzie urzędowali na zmiany zarządcy portu zbierając opłaty za zajmowanie miejsca a także spisując każdy pojedynczy, najmniejszy nawet stateczek, choćby na chwilę przybijający do brzegu Arendelle. Mężczyzna o bujnej, idealnie miodowej czuprynie i niebieskich oczach poderwał się, ukłonił w pas, zrywając jednocześnie czapkę z głowy, niemal zamiatając nią podłogę przed królową, która jedynie machnęła na to ręką, łapczywie rzucając się na księgę z raportami ostatniej nocy oraz poprzedniego dnia – raportami, które były jej teraz potrzebne, a nie spłynęły jeszcze do pałacu. Zobaczyła dwa wpisy o Lucyjskich statkach. Szczególnie ten, który odbił po północy ją zaciekawił. Najemnicy, gdy ich przesłuchiwała, niemal odmrażając części ciała, którymi najbardziej okazywali swoje zdenerwowanie, przyznali, że zapakowali porwanego barona na lekkie sanie na maksymalnie cztery godziny przed jej przybyciem i aresztowaniem. Straciła prawie cały dzień, przesłuchując ich, jednak podczas poprzedniego dnia ani nocy nie odpływały z portu żadne statki z Lucji, jak gdyby porywacze byli pewni swojej niewykrywalności i nie spieszyli się. Stała nad księgą, przeszukując spojrzeniem wszystkie zapisy oraz podpisy właścicieli statków. -Czy w nocy ktoś podejrzany wsiadał na statek z Lucji?- zarządca podrapał się w głowę, jakby nie rozumiejąc, że jego królowej zależy na czasie. Wzruszył w końcu ramionami, ale królowa, wpatrzona w koślawe litery, nie zauważyła tego. -Mówże!- uniosła nieco głos, prostując się i patrząc nań groźnie błyszczącymi, podkrążonymi ze zmęczenia oczyma. -No ten... E...- zajęczał. -Mnie tu w nocy nie było, ja od rana jestem na dzień, w nocy kto inny ślęczy nad książką- wzruszył znowu ramionami. Elsa jęknęła żałośnie, wcisnęła mu dokument w ręce. -Poślij najszybszy królewski stateczek na morze, jeśli statek z bandą Lucji jest jeszcze na naszych wodach mają go zatrzymać w moim imieniu, rozumiesz?- poleciła, a on pokiwał głową, sięgając po dzwonek. Trzy nim zamachnięcia sprawiły, że przybiegło kilku marynarzy. Powtórzył im słowa królowej, wręczył kapitanowi będącemu zawsze na podorędziu jej rozkazy. Spojrzała na niego, już mniej rozgorączkowana, za to wyglądająca na przemęczoną. -Gdzie jest zarządca z nocnej zmiany?- zadała pytanie już spokojnym tonem, z dumnie, po królewsku uniesioną brodą. Wiedziała, że teraz trzeba czekać na efekt posłania za nocnym statkiem pogoni, nie było więc powodu do pośpiechu. -Na górze, kwaterka robocza- oznajmił mężczyzna, ona położyła na jego ramieniu łagodną dłoń uśmiechając się lekko. -Dziękuję, zarządco- rzekła, a coś w jej oczach, jakby rozpacz nierówno wymieszana ze zmęczeniem oraz rozgorączkowaniem sprawiło, że odpowiedział na uśmiech jakby chciał pomóc królowej pokonać problemy, z którymi właśnie się zmagała. ___ -Ano, w nocy wsiadali- ziewnął rozdzierająco, próbując sękatą dłonią zakryć usta. -Mieli takiego, co to na łbie wór miał z dziurą, rzucał się i mamrotał. -I nie zatrzymałeś ich?- Elsa nie miała już nawet sił na uniesienie głosu, na westchnięcie. Patrzyła na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. -No a czego? Pewno wariata jakiegoś wieźli- odpowiedział unosząc brew, ona zaś zaczęła zastanawiać się, kto jest odpowiedzialny za umieszczenie tego idioty na stanowisku zarządcy portu. -Tak, zapewne- odparła unosząc blado kąciki ust, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że resztki koloru, które zazwyczaj miała na twarzy odpłynęły. -Nie słabo waszej królewskiej mości? Może gorzały?- spytał, nurkując do szafki. -Podziękuję- odparła. -Dziękuję także za pomoc- dodała, choć była to mocno zawoalowana ironia. Nie przyszła z jego strony żadna pomoc, choć mógł zatrzymać ludzi uprowadzających Kristoffa do Lucji. -Wasza królewska mość- zwróciła, rozjaśnione nadzieją oblicze, ku drzwiom w których stanął znów blondyn z dziennej zmiany. -Tak?- odparła, zbierając spódnicę i niemal do niego podbiegając. -Mów, prędko! -Oni...- zająknął się, ściągając znów czapkę z głowy i spuszczając wzrok. Zaczął ugniatać czapkę w dłoniach. -Och- odparła Elsa, rozumiejąc. Uciekli. Wywieźli Kristoffa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania